Going Through A War
by divergentarcher
Summary: Peeta is deployed and Katniss is left to raise their 6 month-old daughter while struggling with her own emotions for Peeta. Smut in later chapters. NOTE: THE STORY WILL BE A FLASHBACK MOST OF THE TIME. Present day
1. Prologue

I wake up to my daughter, Bailey, crying. I turn over wanting to find Peeta already getting up so I don't have to but, then I remember that he is on deployment. I sigh and go to tend to my crying, six month-old baby. I pick her up and rock her back and forth as I look at the pictures hung on the wall. There is one of my favorites hanging up in Bailey's room. It is Peeta holding her and them making the same silly face. It is amazing how much they look alike.

They both have the same bright blue eyes that could catch someones attention from a mile away. They had the same soft and gentle face too. The major difference is that Bailey has dirty blonde hair and Peeta only has blonde.

By this time Bailey is sound asleep again. I put her back and go back to my own bed, which is useless because I couldn't get back to sleep if I tried. I get on my laptop and it automatically signs me into my video chat account. I'm online when I get a chat request from... Peeta! i turn on the lamp happily.

I accept. the next thing I know I'm crying. All I feel is the pain numbing my whole body as he tries to comfort me.

"Katniss, please stop, baby. I only have five minutes and I wanted to talk to you," He says desperate.

I stop and say, "Okay, I'm sorry I just can't believe it's you! I miss you so much."

"I know I miss you too, Kat. But I'm going on a two week leave soon and I'll be home the whole time with you and Bailey."

I nod and take him in. He looks tired but happy to see me. The computer doesn't even begin to capture how beautiful his eyes really are.

Three, short minutes later we are saying goodbye. I begin to cry again after we end the call. I lay back down and begin to think of the time we first met...


	2. New Boy

**A/N: Okay so thanks for the great comments! Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that the next few chapters will be a flashback to when Katniss and Peeta first met. Most of the chapters will be longer than the first one too. I will update as much as I can but school comes first:)**

I walk into Panem High School for the first day of my senior year. I notice a new blonde kid talking to a bunch of people who I hate. He is with Madge Undersee and Delly Cartwright. I ignore it and walk to my first class that I have with my only friends at school, Annie Cresta, Finnick Odair, Joanna Mason and Cato Keithly.

I smile when I see Finnick and Cato arm wrestling. I sit and join in watching. A few minutes later the teacher walks in and introduces himself to us as Mr. Crane. I already hate him. He holds himself like he owns the world. I look around as he calls role and I see that same boy from before, but this time when I look at him he is staring at me. I glare at him in warning.

-PAGE BREAK-

Lunch comes quickly since we have almost no work in our classes. I see the new boy wave to his friends as he walks by their table and come to ours. I look at the group again and quickly move my backpack on the only empty chair next to me.

"Hey Finn," the new guy says to Finnick.

"Hey, Peeta, need a seat?" He asks with humor in his eyes as he glances at me.

"Yeah," this so called 'Peeta' boy says as he looks at my backpack then at me with a smirk on his face.

I grouchily grab my backpack and throw it over my shoulder as I stand. I look at Joanna and Annie.

"See you guys later," I say and I stalk off.

Peeta catches my wrist and I look at him.

"Why are you leaving?" He asks clearly not knowing what was wrong.

"Because you act like a know-it-all," I say simply.

"Way to judge a person before you know them. What is this teaching the children, Katniss?"

I glare at him and sit down as the table laughs. I take a drink of water then "accidentally" spill the rest on him.

"Oops," I say laughing.

"You know, Katniss, I really don't care if you like me. I'm going to annoy you no matter what you do now," He says calmly.

Mr. Crane walks over and hands me a detention slip. I get up and walk away.

After school in detention, I see Peeta and I glare at him as he passes me a note that says:

_Once you got detention __I thought, 'Why not join in the fun?' so I got in here too._

I glare at him for a moment then write:

_You shouldn't have gotten in here you'll have a huge target on your back now._

He smiles then scribbles:

_I've had a target on my back since you glared at me this morning, sweetheart._

I smile slightly at this not knowing that he had actually noticed me staring this morning. I pocket the note and cover my head with my jacket and lay with my head on the desk like I have been doing for the past three years, even in the same desk. About an hour later detention is over and I'm getting up to leave when Peeta comes over.

"Katniss, Can we please be friends? I don't like being on your bad side," He says lightly.

"Okay, I guess if we have to be friends. You have one chance," I say smiling slightly up at him.

"Thanks," He says smiling.

I begin to walk home now. I live in the middle of no where and I don't have a car to drive home or to even drive to school in. I don't have bus service there either so I'm stuck walking two miles one way every day. Once I get home around an hour later I see everyone getting dinner ready. My mom and my sister are setting the table as the food cools slightly.

My dad died in active duty right after my sister, Prim, turned seven. We don't really talk about him very often even though our mom has started dating again. it's been eight years and every time I think about dad I still cry.


	3. What?

I run upstairs and wash my face and hands. I put my backpack in my room then head downstairs for dinner. The dinner table is pretty quiet until I glance at both of them.

"How was your first day of high school go, Prim?" I ask smiling.

"Great! I love ALL of my teachers!" She says happily.

"That's great. Mom? How was your day?" I ask since she had been quiet.

"Good, I met someone. He has a boy about 12 and they are coming over for dinner tomorrow," She says smiling.

"That's good," I say feeling sad that she has moved on so easily from dad.

"How was your day, Kat?" she asks.

"Good. I got a new friend. His name is Peeta Mellark. He's okay but I can tell he is one of those 'cool guys'."

"Oh! I know Peeta too! He is a teacher aid for my class," Prim says, "He's nice."

"Thanks," I say.

We eat the rest of the time on only my mom talking about what she expects from us tomorrow before, during, and after dinner. I can't get detention tomorrow otherwise I'm grounded apparently.

-PAGE BREAK-

I wake up and shower. I get a text as I get out of the shower from a number i don't know.

_Hey it's Peeta. I got your number from Finnick._

I roll my eyes and get dressed and get ready for school then start walking to school.

_Well what do you need Blonde? _I text back

He doesn't text back so I ignore it. I can't help but feel a little ignored that he didn't reply. When I get to school I see why. He is kissing Delly. I glare at them and walk by them feeling jealous.

I don't know why I feel so jealous... I hope I don't feel that way all the time. I shake off the feeling and go to my first period. Mr. Crane starts grouping a few of us up in groups of two for a project.

"Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen," He says.

I roll my eyes and go to the back to sit with Peeta.

"Hey," He says happily.

"I hate you," I say simply.

"Why?"

"Because, of who you are dating. I hope you know we aren't friends now because of her. We hate each other and I hate everyone she dates. I'm not jealous just annoyed."

"I didn't think you were jealous. And you shouldn't hate me for who I am dating. That is just wrong, Katniss. I mean I wouldn't judge you for who you date so please don't judge me. I was really happy with being your friend. Between you and me, though, I don't really like Delly either. Blondes aren't my type. I prefer Brunettes that are shorter than me. With mysterious pasts too... Those are the most fun to date. You always get a new surprise."

I blush and try to hide it, "Slow down there, Mellark. I have to be your friend before we date. And I prefer a single guy rather than someone who is cheating."

"Woah there, I never said anything about dating you. Look who has the big ego now," He jokes.

"Shut up!" I joke, playfully hitting his shoulder then begin to work. He sits there watching me for a long time before finally starts helping.

After school I start the long walk home. I make sure to take my time, but then again, I'm just preventing the inevitable. I may be meeting my new dad. Too bad I can't be myself around him like I was with my real dad.

I open the front door and my mom calls, "Katniss, I layed out some clothes on your bed. Go clean yourself up and get dressed before Micheal gets here please!"

I roll my eyes and go do as I was told. I turn on my tv and begin to get ready for a shower when my favorite show comes on. It's called 'The Hunger Games.'

Basically, they take 24 people (12 boys, 12 girls) and they all live in a house together, but the twist is they all compete to stay in the game and for food. Each week a person is voted out, or in some cases, carried out from hunger. It is a really good show.

Soon, I am dressed and helping Prim set the table when Peeta calls me.

"Yes?" I ask stepping outside.

"Hey, did you want me to look up some things for our project in Crane's class?" He asks.

"Yeah, anything on our topic will do."

"Okay great... Well, do you want to meet up later to go over some ideas?"

"Sure. Sounds great."

Once we hang up I see a limo pull up and a man steps out. This must be my mom's friend and his son.


	4. Stood up

I roll my eyes as he comes up to me with his twelve year old boy playing on his expensive phone. I open the door for them and try to not puke at the smell of the two guys passing me both wearing colones that don't mix well. Once we are inside I look at the two.

The older man has light hair and brown eyes that look deep and look like they would have held a lot of hope in someone before something had happened. He looked around 6 feet tall and was dressed nice. The boy was around five feet tall and had a few pimples on his forehead. He looked like he came from money too. He had on a dress shirt and black pants. His hair was perfect looking too and I noticed that his phone case had a private school logo on it.

I go to my mom and tell her that I'm going to finish getting ready. She allows me to and I change into a sweater and jeans. I pull my hair up in a messy bun and put on moccasin looking slippers. I come back downstairs looking like I'm going to bed and I sit and smile at the older man. He looks me over then starts talking to Prim. I go sit on the couch.

At dinner I am texting Annie as I eat. Telling her about how rude I was being to my mom's guest who has still not said one word to me or even told me his name.

-PAGE BREAK-

At school the next day I see Peeta sitting in my spot at lunch.

"Get up," I say pushing his tray away from him.

"Can you say the magic word?" He asks smiling.

I just look at him.

"Fine," he says getting up and walking over to Delly who was sitting a few tables over.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask knowing he would normally put up a fight or say some sarcastic joke.

"Delly has been telling him to stop 'flirting' with you," Joanna says rolling her eyes.

"Well, lucky for her I wasn't even interested in him..." I say hoping I'm not giving myself away. I glance over to see Peeta watching me with longing in his eyes. I offer a small smile.

I had never really noticed before now how much he puts up with dating Delly; Whether it was to make me jealous or someone to just fill the void, I would never know. I take a bite of my food and eat quietly the rest of the time.

After school I see Peeta looking down at his phone and sitting on a bench.

"Hey," I say coming up and sitting with him.

"Hey," He says perking up when he sees me.

"So I was wondering... I know how you are dating Delly and all but, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping with Joanna, me, Annie, Finnick and Cato. It won't be a date," I say not looking at him directly.

"Okay," He says with a huge smile, "What time?"

"Right now..."

"Ummm, okay just give me a few minutes. I'll meet you all at the mall I have to drop Delly off."

I nod and get up. I walk over to Joanna and Annie who saw the whole thing.

"You like him. Don't ya, Kat?" Joanna says smiling

I nod, "I never noticed how much he actually liked to talk to me and how he'll look at me the exact moment I look at him."

They smile. Once we get to the mall I look around for Peeta's car and wait outside.

About an hour later I'm still outside and he hasn't shown up. I give up and go inside. I look around in a few shops but don't find anything I like. At around six I walk home. I have to walk past Delly's house to get to my own and I see Peeta's car in her driveway.

_He sure knows how to catch a girl..._

I think to myself as I go home.

I open the door to find...


	5. Midnight Chats, and the Mornings after

My mom and her new boyfriend kissing then watching a movie with everyone but me. I go inside and close the door a little too loudly.

"Katniss! That was very uncalled for! Go to your room now. You are grounded for getting home late. give me your phone." My mom says looking at me apparently trying to be a model parent. I play along and give her my phone then go upstairs.

Once I reach my room I fall asleep on my bed feeling the softness of the bed enclosing me.

-DREAM-

_I look around the familiar hallways of the high school and see Peeta at the other end. I run toward him and jump into his arms. As he holds me I feel his steady heartbeat from through his thin shirt. He then sets me down and turns round to welcome Delly. I look at him confused and try to say something but I am unable to speak. Then I hear from out of the sky, "Wake up!"_

I jolt awake and say, "Peeta, what were you doing?!"

I look up to see Joanna. Even more confused I don't question her I just sit up and scoot over so she could warm up. She accepts my silent offer and looks at me with a small smirk.

"Sorry, I had this weird dream with Peeta and Delly and the hallway..." I say looking at her.

"In other news, you won't answer your phone and Peeta has called me every five minutes to remind me to explain this long, and boring, story of why he couldn't make it to the mall," She says sarcastically as her phone begins to vibrate again.

I grab it from her and answer it, "Peeta?" I ask.

"Katniss? Yes this is Peeta! I am so sorry about tonight. I got carried away with Delly." He says sounding relived.

"Oh yeah, because it is perfectly fine ditching your friend who waited an hour outside the mall for you then had to walk home. What exactly were you and Delly doing?"

"We just got caught up in the moment, it was nothing!"

"Oh, so the, 'I don't even like blondes. I like brunettes with a mysterious past' was all a lie?"

"Not all a lie... Delly dyed her hair brown..."

I don't say anything just bite my lip and hold everything back.

I simply hang up and roll stays for a while then leaves through the window.

In first period I work and barely even look at him.

After first period he stops me in the hallway as the bell rings and pulls me with him to a hidden area. I look at him angrily and say, "What?!"

He pushes me against the wall softly and kisses me with so much power and yet such gentleness. For that moment I forget all about Delly and being mad at him. I lose myself which I don't do very often.

Once he pulls away he looks at me guiltily. I smile because of the kiss. I pull him in for another one, happily.

A few (13) kisses later We sit shoulder to shoulder on the floor.

"We don't have to tell anybody do we?" I ask, "We could date in secret... or just be friends who kiss... I just- never mind you would never cheat on your barbie doll."

He takes a deep breath, "I'll do it. if it means i can keep you."

"Well, I would like it better if you were all mine but if i have to I will..."

"I just don't know yet." he says running his hands through his hair.

"Well I'm not going to date you if i have to share you, I changed my mind. You are probably so deep in love with Delly that you probably pictured me as her when you kissed me."

"Three days. Just give me three days to break it off with her... But can we still do this?"

"Okay but if you two aren't broken up in three days then I'm breaking up with you," I say with a smile on my face.

It felt good to finally be with someone I liked but I felt bad for Delly. Even if she could get any guy she wanted. I lean in and kiss Peeta again with both emotions tearing away at me. the guilt and the rush. I memorize the softness of his lips against my cracked ones and I can't imagine why he liked to kiss me. I also hold on to his touch as his hand gently places itself on my face.

Once we pull away I stand up and leave. At lunch I see Peeta and Delly laughing and kissing like a happy couple. Joanna pats my shoulder, it's meant to be a comforting gesture but it only makes me feel worse.

After school I see him sitting alone again. I text him and say I can't do this to your relationship. I really liked kissing you but I can't break you two up. You both look happy.

I begin to walk away from the school. When I get home I see Peeta's car in my driveway. I look at it confused. I see the limo parked out front too but that has become normal. I go inside and find my mom's boyfriend, his name is Frank Witenhouser, helping Prim with homework and my mom making dinner.

I go into my room and find Kenton, my mom's boyfriend's son, sitting on my bed watching tv.

I shut my door and say "What are you-" before I feel someone kissing me and I know those lips.


	6. My Boy

I push him back gently and look at him.

"Did you not get my text?" I ask in amazement at how he could have no heart to do this.

"Yeah, I had already broken up with her. We got into a fight over her dress size. Anyway, now," he gets down on one knee and takes my hand, "Katniss Everdeen, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes," I say laughing. He stands up and looks at me.

"Oh, and just so you know I have never done that to another girl my entire life. I asked Annie what you liked and she said something classy. So I went with that."

I kiss him again. Then I glance over to Kenton. "Scram!" I say looking at him and opening the door.

"Fine! I'll go tell Dad that you are kissing a boy in your room!" Kenton says. I shake my head as Peeta wraps his arms around my waist.

-PAGE BREAK-

It's about a month later now and Peeta and I have been doing good with small fights that end in amazing kisses. He is very respectful, because I think he can tell when I don't want affection. The farthest he has ever gone with me was kissing me and touching my butt. I don't mind that much, as long as we are in a private place and no where near people.

We are sitting on my bed and he looks at me and takes my hands.

"I'm proposing to you as soon as you turn 18 this May okay?" He says looking me in the eyes.

"When are we going to get married then? Before the end of the summer I hope," I say joking because we always played this game where he would tell me when he was going to propose and I would ask for the wedding date. We were never serious but something about his voice sounded different.

"Yes we will. Then nine months later Peeta jr will be here." He winks the seriousness gone from his voice.

I smile and kiss him then go back to working on my homework.

"So I've been thinking about colleges. Where are you going?" I ask as I glance up at his nervous expression.

"An academy... Katniss, I think I'm going into the military."

My jaw drops.

He looks at me with a guilty smile.

I burst into tears. Throwing my books off my lap and going into his arms.

We sit there in silence.

**A/N: I know this is a really short chapter and I'm sorry. The next chapter is going to be back to Katniss and Bailey without Peeta there. It will be slightly large chapter. Keep reviewing 3 **


End file.
